fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
(Archive) Magitech Flamethrower (Magitech Gunner Archetype)
Some magitech gunners opt for drenching the battlefield in arcane energy rather than a precise barrage of magically enhanced bullets. This is an archetype for the Magitech Gunner. It is currently approved for playtest. Arcane Flame As a standard action, a magitech flamethrower can unleash a blast of magical power through her magitech rifle. This attack takes the form of either a 40-ft. line, or a cone of half this range that deals normal weapon damage, plus additional damage from arcane shot (see below). Instead of targeting AC with an attack roll though, this allow a reflex saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 the magitech flamethrower's class level + the magitech flamethrower's Intelligence modifier) for half damage (this attack continues to allow spell resistance, and does not function in areas of antimagic as normal for arcane shot). This DC increase by +1 at 4th level, and increase by an additional +1 every 4 levels thereafter (to a maximum of +5 at 20th level). A magitech flamethrower's deals twice as much extra damage from Arcane Shot (2d6 at 1st level, 2d8 at 4th, 2d10 at 8th, 4d6 at 12th, 4d8 at 16th, 4d10 at 20th). This extra damage is acid, cold, electricity, or fire damage, and can be changed as a move action. At level 15 the magitech flamethrower adds positive and negative energy to this list (these energy types cannot be used to heal creatures though). Magic weapon properties on his magitech rifle apply to arcane flame, so long as they would apply to weapons with the scatter property. Since arcane flame uses a reflex save instead of an attack roll, bonuses to attack rolls do not apply, but bonuses to damage affect all creatures damaged by the ability. The distance magic weapon property can increase the range of arcane flame to an 80-ft. line, or 40-ft. cone. This alters arcane shot and replaces spellcasting. Continuous Fire The magitech flamethrower's arcane flame is sticky and will continue to harm all those affected. Arcane flame continues to deal damage for 1d4 round equal to 1/2 the extra damage (1d6 at 1st level, 1d8 at 4th, etc). This extra damage is of the same type selected with arcane flame, and is negated on a successful saving throw. At 6th level, the magitech flamethrower can hold down the trigger to coat their targets in more arcane flame. All creatures in the area are affected by arcane flame twice (requiring a second Reflex saving throw, dealing damage again, and adding to the damage they suffer in subsequent rounds). At 11th, they are affected a third time, and at 16th a fourth. If the magitech flamethrower is affected by a haste spell or similar effect that grants them an additional attack, they can affect creatures in the area of their arcane flame an additional time. This replaces magic barrage. Weapon Tinkering The magitech flamethrower can select from the following adjustments to their magitech rifle in place of those normally available: Focused Flame: The magitech flamethrower launches an explosive when using her arcane flame instead of creating a line or cone. This is a 15-ft. radius burst centered anywhere within 40-ft. The radius increases to 30-ft. with the flame accelerator adjustment, and the range increase to 80-ft. with the distance weapon enchantment. Flame Accelerator: The magitech flamethrower increase the length of their arcane flame by 20-ft. when firing a line, or by 10-ft. when firing in a cone. Flame Builder: The magitech flamethrower can create a 50-ft. wide wall of flame effect, as the spell. Molten Caltrop: The magtiech flamethrower can fire a blast of metal at the ground charged with energy. This metal functions as caltrops. In addition, any creature in the area of these caltrops takes 2d6 damage of the same kind as the extra damage from arcane flame for as long as the creature remains in the area. The energy dissipates after 4 rounds, rendering the caltrops useless inert metal. Grappling Hook: This functions as the weapon tinkering adjustment of the same name with the following changes. The range of this hook is 150-ft. When fired at a creature, instead of allowing a trip attempt, the hook allows a grapple attempt with a +5 competence bonus to CMB. If a creature is successfully grappled, the magitech flamethrower can use the top mounted winch on their rifle to drag creatures closer as a move action. The creature grappled by the hook is dragged 10-ft. per round towards the magitech flamethrower until the creature is within range of his arcane flame. A creature can remove the hook or cut the line with a full-round action. Creatures grappled in this way lose evasion and improved evasion against the magitech flamethrower's attacks while grappled in this way. This alters weapon tinkering. Tricks of the trade The magitech flamethrower receives Craft Magic Arms and Armor as a bonus feat without needing to meet the prerequisites. She can only use this feat to enchant their magitech rifle though and treats her magitech flamethrower level as her caster level. This alters tricks of the trade. Careful Shot At 3rd level, a magitech flamethrower can twist the energies of his arcane flame to protect his allies. When firing a line with his arcane flame, he can chose to ignore allies. When firing a cone, his allies receive a bonus to their saving throw equal to his Intelligence modifier. Bonus feats At level 4 the magitech flamethrower receives Ability Focus (arcane flame) as a bonus feat. At level 6 he receives Spell Penetration (this applies to his arcane flame). At level 12 he receives Greater Spell Penetration. If he already possesses any of these feats he may select any feat for which he qualifies. Replaces magnetic field and eschew materials. Metaflames At 10th, the magitech flamethrower discovers how to add certain metamagic like effects to his arcane flame as a full-round action. He may choose from the following abilities: * Intensified Metamagic: The magitech flamethrower treats his level as 4 higher for determining the extra damage from arcane flame. * Maximize Flame: All variable numeric effects of the arcane flame are maximized as the Maximize Metamagic feat. * Empower Flame: All variable numeric effects of the arcane flame are increased by half, including the bonuses to those dice rolls as the Empower Metamagic feat. At 15th, the magitech flamethrower can select a second ability. At 20th, he adds the last ability. Only one metaflame can be applied to arcane flame at a time. If the magitech flamethrower uses continuous fire, this only affects one instance of arcane flame. This replaces Magic Pulse and Targeted Spell Casting Flame of Destruction At 20th level, the magitech flamethrower empties his entire reservoir of arcane magic to make a powerful arcane flame. Instead of the normal energy damage associated with arcane flame, this blast deals 10d6 of damage for each energy type he could normally use with his arcane flame. He applies all 3 metaflames he knows to this blast without increasing the time required to a full-round action. He cannot use continuous fire to affect creatures multiple times (but the continuous damage of continuous fire still applies). The strain of using such a powerful blast is exhausting on his magical resources though. After using this ability the magitech flamethrower cannot use any class features of magitech flamethrower (aside from weapon and armor proficiency) for 2 rounds. This replaces Focusing Crystal and Magitech Savant Category:Archives